How a monster Was Born
by SirenaLuna90
Summary: You’re the only one I love, my dearest Merope. A divinely handsome youth lay crouched on one knee on the ground as he held a slender, insipid hand in his own.This is the story of how the most feared wizard came to be.


**Author's Note:** Basically, this is a rerun of the scene just before "something" happens...and the only reason I am not saying is because I do not wish to spoil such a scene. I do not own any characters nor do I own the beginning chapter of the plot. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1.**

I'll Never Let Go.

"IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE!? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" The voice of the commander released loudly as it rang through Rose's ears unclearly yet eligible as she stopped singing in pure ecstasy. As she opened her eyes softly, the icicles formed on her eyebrows and hair emerged, soundly chipping off as small crystals onto the wooden door that was floating over the freezing immobilized ocean. She could hear her heart beat continuously relaxing each time she breathed the deathly cold air that stung her lungs, which was indeed becoming as numb as her whole body was.

She was weak and felt as if her whole existence was a dream as the continuous distant yelling kept ringing through her ears which secreted an eeriee echo throughout the rest of the dead frozen corpses that surrounded her and Jack. Her breath was a ghost of her insides as each time she gave a breath, a white fog escaped out of her mouth without fail. Inside, although her body was dreary with fatigue and an unexplainable laziness that she couldn't help, she struggled to turn her body over and alert Jack of the news of someone coming to finally save them to convert thier lives to thier own sanctuary. Facing him, his eyes were shut with icicles formed prominently on his eyebrows and precious blonde hair giving him a peaceful admiration as he did look graceful.

Her hand still in his, she called to his name in which her voice cracked from the elongated time of being stranded in the freezing water that surrounded them. "Jack." She shook his hand with a dense emotion of excitement. His eyes did not open as she called his name, so she tried again, "Jack...Jack..." His eyes did not open nor did he respond. A short sense of panic released in Rose as she explained this fact to him only longing for his eyes to please open or at least release some sort of response, "Jack there's a boat..."

"Jack..."

"Jack..."

"Jack..."

Her heart broke, and her voice cracked in sorrow.

"Jack..."

Tears rolled out unwillingly from her eyes as she then shook his hand in anger, the metallic handcuffs on his arms ringing hoping that would make his precious presence alive and aware, yet he did not wake from his peaceful slumber.

Her voice then did become deep as she sobbed quietly, "Jack?" She did not receive a response from him at all and her conclusion was heart-wrenching as she began crying then now empty tears, for there was nothing to emerge from her eyes in the freezing, desolate water she had been trapped in amongst hours.

As she eyed him she cried in his face and how lost she felt for she wanted to save her own life and his, yet she knew he wasn't in this world with her any longer. Trapped between Jack and her life she called back for the boat weakly, "come back...come back." Rose tried this continuous times as she then realized she knew it was no use...her voice was much to weak to catch it's attention. As she faced back to Jack she said lovingly, "I'll never let go... I promise." She leaned forward to kiss his hand, heartwrenchingly breaking his frozen grip on hers which stabbed a painful singe in her heart. Her world was now non-existent as she watched Jack float deeper and deeper down into the mysterious realms of the ocean, as she just wanted to give him that promise of living and not being here.

Looking across. still mezmorised by her beloved she swam strugglingly to the man earlier that contained the whistle in his mouth to blow for the boats to come back. As she took the whistle from his mouth she gave in to a deep breath that stung at her lungs and blew into the whistle with such power that it almost weakened her the more as the bright light soon came, blinding her eyes...


End file.
